


Laying in deaths embrace

by Anglemoon77



Series: inspired by art [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is angle of death, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is Raphael, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanart, M/M, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglemoon77/pseuds/Anglemoon77
Summary: After a long day Azrael needs a nap. And Raphael happily falls into his embrace.Inspired by some lovely fan art by dianacrimsonia on Instagram and there ineffable opposites AU plz check them out.Aziraphale is Azrael the angle of death and Crowley is Raphael.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: inspired by art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Laying in deaths embrace

Azrael sighed after the door closed, it had been a long day. A lot had happened in the last 24 hours, first losing Raphael, getting summoned for the first time in ages by some creepy cultists, murdering said cultists that were also very rudely holding a certain angel captive, confessing his feelings to said angel, and finally kicking out a couple that broke into his own home. He was done with today.

He set Agnes's book down on a near by table before pulling out and putting away the grimoire Raphael had retrieved. Stupid sparkly angel getting captured, wasn't he supposed to be smarter than that? He was luck they were summoning him, any other demon would have jumped on the chance to kill an arch angel. Speaking of sparkly angels...  
"How are you feeling? Still fatigued or has it passed now?" Azrael said turning towards the angel.

"No I'm fine now. But darling what about you, you were the one that did all the fighting."

"I'll be fine just need a nap."

"Oh. I guess I should head out then," Raphael said turning towards the door. "I'll, leave you to your rest."

"I'd prefer if you stayed." Azrael called out before he could get to far. "You could join me if you wanted."  
Raphael froze where he stood, "are you sure you're not just teasing me?"

Azrael crossed the room and took his angel's hands. "I told you I wouldn't be so cruel."

"I don't sleep really, you know that."

"You don't have to sleep just stay here, though if you really want to leave I won't stop you."

"Well it is awfully late," Raphael said. Azrael nodded leading him back to the bedroom.

Once inside Azrael pressed himself against Raphael kissing him. Raphael stumbled a bit but easily melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around the object of his affections for the last 6 millennia. Part of him didn't believe this was real but like he said he doesn't sleep so there was no way for this to simply be a dream.

Azrael tighten his arms around him one slipping up to hold the back of his head. He had almost lost him, his precious starlight, and he was not going to let him go now.  
He pulled away just millimetres letting out a raged breath before counting. He kissed the corner of his mouth and along his jaw leading down and along his neck. Raphael melted further at his lover's actions and as his hands began to wonder. Soon he found himself shirtless and pressed to the mattress with an equally shirtless Lord of death above him.

"This stops as soon as you say so," Azrael said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Raphael said smiling up at him. Azrael dove back in for another kiss. Soon all other articles of clothing were lost as they "tussled". Raphael lay limp and out of breath by the end.

"You know,” Azrael said tucking some of Raphael's sparkly hair behind his ear, "I don't think I've seen you glow like that before."  
Raphael blushed turning away. "Not like I have much control of it."

"I wonder if your glider will get left behind. Not that I would care to much." He said.

Raphael was about to respond when he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around him. He almost wanted to laugh. Normally when someone talks about being in death's embrace it is meant with fear, but he was not afraid and actually welcomed it. He felt Azrael’s breath even out and guessed he had fallen asleep. Raphael had never slept before and never saw the appeal either, but maybe he could try, he felt warm and comfortable in his arms. So Raphael settled down and moved closer Azrael closing his eyes for some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> pleas checkout this beautiful artwork right here by dianacrimsonia on Instagram, and check out all of there stuff to wile you're at it.  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B_fmPk6lxB3/


End file.
